Wolfe Manor
by Mr.Pokemon Fanfic
Summary: What happens when your godfather dumps you into his family as their butler? M for unnecessary swearing and maybe lemons? - I suck at those.


**I am going to do another knock off, yay. I also am going to hold a poll about my story The Tale of Red so check it out.**

**As some of you know I don't exactly stick to the same story line as the originals, I just borrow the main idea of the story. Any way here's the OC for this one.**

**Name: Grant Waker**

**Age: 18**

**Description: Tall 6'1, lucario pokemorph (or whatever you call it) He is friendly, calm and collected. Is kind unless he is pissed off. Also very strong and built. Friends with Cole a scrafty even when he gets in trouble for it. Has a powerful secret.**

**Back story: He was 18 when his parents were murdered. With no money to pay for his education he turns to his godfather (who was a umbreon pokemorph) for help and this is where we start off...**

* * *

"Are you crazy" I screamed at him. This guy must think I'm stupid, no way I'm gonna be his family's butler.

"I need a man to watch over my girls for me while I'm gone." Girls? Are they hot? I mentally punched the perverted part of me.

"Why are you leaving?" This man was head of Wolfe enterprises wouldn't he miss a lot of work?

*Sigh* "I need some fresh air for a change." Just for some fresh air that sounds like a few days or a week at the most, right?

"I guess if it's only for a while... fine I'll do it. It can't be that long can it?"

An evil smile crossed his face "of course Grant, of course" he started to laugh a little which freaked me out.

_'He has no idea what he just got himself into' _Wolfe thought. _'My daughters are HELL'_.

"Mr. Wolfe?" he had a strange look on his face, I decided to ignore it.

"Hm? Oh sorry, actually, could you to call me Victor, calling me Mr. Wolfe makes me sound like a stuck up business man."

"Fine by me" I replied. This is gonna be great, I get to look after some girls! I mentally uppercut (uppercut-ed?) myself again.

"Go gather your things and come over, the girls are at a photo shoot right now and they won't be back until eight."

"I don't have many things so it won't take long." I only had one pair of cloths so all I had to do was throw that, and my other stuff into my bag and haul it on my motorcycle (car aren't cheap you know) and drove to the Wolfe manor.

"Great to see you Grant" Victor shouted as I pulled up to drive way. Holy hell this place is huge! Its two stories tall and about a football field long! "Do you like the place?" Victor asked.

"This is awesome!" Then the reality hit me, I have to clean this whole place, damn. Victor interrupted my thinking.

"Your room is the fifth room on the second level, to the left side."

"Okay..." I was still getting over cleaning everything. As I entered my new room I near fainted. It was a man cave, there was a huge bed, a giant TV with a Xbox One and a PS4 (Best of both worlds), beside it was a mini fridge stuff with cokes and ice cream, but the best thing of all was that there was a beanbag chair in front of the TV, not just a normal beanbag chair, a HUGE beanbag chair. During my gawking Victor had caught up with me.

"Nice isn't it?"

It's... wow"

"It's my other butlers room but since he's going with me the room is yours." There goes any thought about using the mini fridge. "Here is the list of chores to do" he took out a scroll and let it unroll. It unraveled to about his belly button.

"That doesn't seem that bad" I said.

"Oops it's stuck," he shook the scroll as it continued to unravel to the floor.

"Never mind."

"Farewell Grant I'll see you soon."

"Bye." As he left I start to do my chores.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

* * *

I was finishing when I heard a car door slam, the girls must be back from watching the show so I ran to the door to greet them. When they walked in all I could do was stare at them. At first glance I realized that they didn't watch the photo shoot, they were _in_ the photo shoot. Six of them walked in, the first I saw was a flareon pokemorph, She had red hair that glowed gold like lava. After her a jolteon pokemorph followed her, her beautiful blond hair flowed down just above her ass, speaking of her fine ass... the perverted part of me flinched awaiting a punch, only to get a kick in the balls. A leafeon pokemorph trailed behind her, she had short blonde hair and cute elf-like ears. On her tail was a vaporeon pokemorph (excuse the spelling of the names if I spell them wrong please) she had wavy hair that turned white as sea foam at the ends. And stalking behind her was a glaceon pokemorph, she had light blue that she had flipped over her shoulder. Finally a sylveon pokemorph came in. she was beautiful. Her pink hair had slight curves in them making them glistened she had just came out from the shower, in fact she looked like she just came out of lake! I decided to go get her a towel to dry off, but before I could leave she shouted to me.

"Hey, you, just who bloody hell are you" she screamed. She had an English tone to her voice, could she be a Kalos native?

"Your new butler miss" I replied.

"Whats your name?"

"Grant Waker"

"Well Grant go fetch me a fucking towel!" She was obviously royally pissed at me, but why?

I rolled my eyes "as you wish"

"Don't you use that a tone with me you naive bastard"

"You seem pissed is something troubling you?" I asked foolishly

"Yes something is troubling me and now it is you" she reached out to slap me but I stepped back before she could make contact. Now she was outraged and came flying at me with kicks and punches.

"Please, calm down miss we don't want to break something."

"I'll break something"" she snapped back "I'll break you." Why was she so angry at me? As soon as she started to settle down I went upstairs to the bath room to get a towel so she could dry off. As I grabbed towel I found she was at the top of the stairs waiting for me.

"Here miss" I handed her the towel.

"Call me master you lowly maggot" That's when I notice she had reared up to kick, and I was too late to dodge it.

*SMACK*

*High pitched scream*

*Thud*

*Falls down stairs*

*Blacks out*

* * *

"Is he OK?..."

"Does that really hurt that bad, to be kicked there I mean..."

"I didn't know boy's voices went that high..."

I slowly rose up, "I... I didn't think it went that high either" I moaned miserably . I sat up to see the flareon bending over to greet me, and when I say bending over I mean boobs-in face-distraction bend over. "I never caught your name miss"

"Oh silly me I haven't introduced us. I'm Ali, the jolteon is Jackie, the glaceon is Kate, the vaporeon is Iris, the leafeon is Rose [insert titanic joke here] and finally the one that kick your balls halfway up your throat was Sofia. She sighed "Sorry about her, her boyfriend broke up with her, her dress broke on the runway and on top of it all I think its her time of the month.

I tried to get up but the pain was unbearable so I pulled out a potion... "Damn it's empty" I muttered. Rose took out a full restore and handed it to me so I took a swig. "Thanks" I said as I handed it back to her. Remembering I still had chores to do I rushed back to work.

* * *

Ali POV

* * *

"Hmmm... girls, this is strange, I felt... weird talking to him, like _really _weird"

Rose started to giggle "oh honey that's called love"

"What do _you_ know about love? You dumped Jack, and he was your soul mate."

"There wasn't enough room for him" [Titanic joke = inserted]

* * *

Grant POV an hour later

* * *

*Ring-ring*

I went to get their home phone.

"Wolfe residents, Grant speaking"

"Ah, hello Grant" said a familiar voice.

"Mr Wol- er, I mean Victor, whats up"

"Do you see the button next to the light switch?" I glanced at the wall and saw a P.A system on the wall that seemed to reach across the house, Damn I love this place ."Can you call the girls down for me?"he asked.

"Of course." After calling them down I put the phone on speaker.

"OK, listen girls I have great news, I'm staying on vacation for a while longer than expected"

"How long daddy" Sofia butted in

"Maybe... a year or.. five" There was a long silence until Sofia spoke up again

"What, daddy you're not serious are you"

"I very much am, good luck Grant- *beep*

"Daddy" Sofia yelled, but it was no use, he hung up. That bastard. And then the good news hit me.

"Holy shit do guys know what this means?!" they shook their heads "I can drink the cokes for the mini fridge!" and with that I galloped to my room and opened one. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Hey guys its been a while, I haven't felt like writing for a while but now I do. This probably will have errors or stuff like that so if you see them tell me in the reviews and I'll edit the story. And as usual I will have to put OC's in the next chapter because I suck at describing people. As soon as I get a Beta profile you won't be seeing this stuff, sorry.  
**

**-Mr. Pokémon Fanfic out**


End file.
